


小李先生

by ww5ww



Category: LC - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ww5ww/pseuds/ww5ww





	小李先生

红木床偏硬，上面铺了几层鹅绒的毯子才好些，李尘被段一宏扒了精光，躺在顺滑的床铺上，微曲着腿借以挡开段一宏的目光。他光滑着的肩膀耸动，挺直的锁骨也显露起来，胸腔微微起伏着，乳首羞答答地挺立着。  
段一宏只解开了自己胸前几个扣子，抱着李尘的腰便咬上他的乳尖。舌头贴着乳晕舔过去，只把这一边的乳尖舔的湿亮红肿着。另一边则用手指周全地照顾到，轻轻向外拉扯些，在指腹间揉捏，等到那边的也挺立起来，也用牙齿轻咬起来。  
李尘只是被他拿捏住胸前两点，全身就如同过电一般，他曲着手指抓着段一宏的头发，照料不周的下身蹭着段一宏的小腹，偏偏段一宏不许他轻易释放出来。李尘实在受不住了，稍微碰了一下，便被段一宏握住手腕。  
“作甚么？”段一宏把他的手压在他的脑袋旁边，墨黑的眸子看着李尘。李尘被他这么一注视，身体那些快感没头没脑地四处乱窜，那把欲火也愈烧越旺，汗水顺着鬓角滑下，在一片黏湿混沌中李尘急切地需要段一宏的抚慰。  
段一宏不紧不慢地掰开他的两条腿，李尘别开眼不去看他的动作，绷紧了腰，双手却是死死抱着段一宏的后背。段一宏看着李尘又是兴奋又是害怕的表情，洁白的牙齿露出一点，轻轻咬着嘴唇。段一宏舔着他那一口兔子牙一样的牙齿，一根手指就挤了进去，勾着手指将穴口按压的松软不已。  
“嗯......”李尘刻意地放松身体去迎合段一宏压在他身体里的手指动作，段一宏早已熟知李尘身体里那些地方最敏感，没几下李尘就抱着他的脖子想要叫出声，可是李尘又觉得自己太没用了，张口就在段一宏下巴上咬了一口。  
段一宏抽出手指，取了那润滑用的膏，慢慢送入李尘身体里。冰凉的润滑膏抹在火热甬道，李尘难耐地扭动着腰，不知想要他拔出来还是想要他更深入些。  
“着急了？”段一宏挑开他被汗浸湿的头发，对上李尘迷离双眸。说起来李尘也不算长得多么好看，平常的眼睛鼻子嘴巴，组合起来却有特别的韵味。在这情动时刻，他眼尾上挑着，黑白分明的眼直直地看着段一宏的脸，嘴巴抿成一条线。  
几分可爱几分性感几分天真无邪全都混杂着，若是不曾见过，也不会像这样放不开手。  
不等段一宏先去逗他，李尘撑着腰贴向段一宏，手掌从他衬衫下摆摸进去，紧实胸肌在他手掌下随着呼吸起伏着，温度颇为烫手。李尘伸出舌头舔着方才在段一宏下巴留下的牙痕，眼睛眨动，睫毛一颤一颤着：“老段，你还行不行啊。”  
段一宏埋进他身体里的手指用力向下一按，直戳到了那一点，又酸又爽的滋味让李尘忘了接下来想干什么，只剩下仰躺下去喘息的份儿。段一宏勾住他的膝弯，在膝盖上落下一吻，随即果断地将其压了下去。饶是李尘身体柔韧，被他突然这么一下子也有些受不了。李尘啊地叫了一声，不想段一宏把手指抽了出来，才被扩张穴口缓慢收缩着，还有些留恋方才的蹂躏。  
男人的威信最不经别人质疑，段一宏比李尘长了几岁，平时也把他宠的不像样，可总也下不了手教训他，往往只要李尘眨着眼睛，段一宏看着他眼底那片水色就先软了心肠。也只能在床上能好好教训他。  
“小东西。”段一宏掰过他的下巴，李尘失神地看着他，那模样倒是可怜，往往这个时候，段一宏却不吃他这套，早就硬的发疼的性器抵在了股间，蓄势待发，“几天没碰你，你就胡思乱想起来，我看你就是个只会发情的小兔子。”手掌适时地在他屁股上落下。  
李尘两条长腿缠上他的腰，两颊红通通着：“我就是发情了，老段，你到底行不行。”颇有肉感的臀部挤在段一宏腹下三寸地上，臀缝更是夹着他的性器，对于这送上门的美味，段一宏也不客气，对准了穴口便捅了进去，正中穴心。  
李尘夹在他腰上的两腿更用力了些，软绵绵地叫着段一宏的名字。段一宏的性器被一团湿润的软肉包裹着，异常舒爽，再加上李尘一个劲儿往他怀里钻，小腰轻而易举就环在了臂膀之内，段一宏想总有一天自己要被这个小混球给榨干了。  
他三浅一深地抽插着，李尘在他身下被撞得像是要散了架，但还是抱着段一宏的脖子有一搭没一搭地舔他的嘴唇，下身未曾释放的性器讨好一般磨蹭着段一宏的腹部。段一宏自然不会亏待它，温暖的手掌才刚碰上，就被前头渗出的液体沾了一手。  
如今李尘在床上还真是比一开始那个青涩小果实放荡不少，段一宏怀念着那个忸怩着不肯在自己手里泄身的李尘，又对现在这个把他下面吸得爽快的李尘爱不释手。  
李尘不知道段一宏在想什么，因为段一宏插得他快要呼吸不能，差点就想开口讨饶了。小别胜新婚倒是说的不错，这些天段一宏都忙得很，白日里也就吃个饭能见面，临别时亲亲李尘的额头吩咐他不准乱跑就出了门。  
李尘和段一宏性子不一样，他晓得段一宏沉得下心，再说段一宏都三十多岁了，比他会控制自己的欲望。可是李尘不行，他才二十多岁，血气方刚，没事都能折腾出事儿来。不过这倒了床上，反而是李尘缴械投降得更快。如今他被段一宏两面夹击着，也不知该想照顾哪边，快感齐涌而来，李尘只觉眼前白光一闪，自己终于泄了出来，后穴无意识地收缩，夹得段一宏也闷哼一声。  
李尘软着手脚，浑身都是汗，抱起来滑不溜手。段一宏索性反手按住他的腰，对准某一点狠狠顶压碾磨过去。  
“啊......”李尘被动地跟着他的动作动腰，最终还是体力不支，被他操的乱七八糟，是太过疼还是太过爽，眼泪自眼角滑落，混着无法合上的嘴角流下的涎液，滴滴答答地落在床单上。段一宏终于在他接近哭腔的叫声中射在了他的肠壁上，将他的身体里灌满了自己的精液。  
段一宏拨开他的湿发，在他眼上亲了一口。李尘半睁了眼，显然还是情欲未消，段一宏的性器还在他身体里，他也不肯出来，便抱着李尘的腰，双手揉搓着圆翘屁股。李尘懒洋洋地随他摆弄，倒是下身黏糊糊一片的颇为难受。段一宏捏着他的鼻子说：“待会儿再给你清理干净，现在还有你受的。”  
埋在李尘身体里性器隐隐抬头，段一宏挺起腰猛插一番，又射了一回才罢休。这下李尘彻底没了力气，团成一团卧在他身下，精液顺着大腿流出来，他却连眼皮也睁不开了。段一宏只好去打水给他略擦擦身子，不成想外面却是闹翻了天。


End file.
